The present invention relates to a heat exchanger such as a condenser for air conditioning of an automotive vehicle.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, there is shown a condenser C for an automotive vehicle of the parallel flow type which includes a plurality of tubes 2 between a pair of header pipes 1 arranged at a predetermined interval, and a plurality of fins 3 for heat release, each being arranged between the tubes 2 (see JP-A 61-55565, for example).
Arranged under the condenser C is a cross member 4 which partly surrounds the condenser C, and has a portion corresponding to a lower end of the header pipe 1, which is formed to extend obliquely.
Accordingly, each header pipe 1 of the condenser C has a lower outside end obliquely cut to prevent interference with the cross member 4.
A cap 5 is secured to each header pipe 1 having a U-shaped cross section at the lower end thereof to close same. A radiator is designated by a reference numeral 6.
With such known condenser C, however, due to the obstructive presence of a periphery of the cap 5, the tube 2 cannot be inserted in a lower end portion of each header pipe 1 at which the cap 5 is located, resulting in an obligatory upward displacement of the bottom tube 2.
Thus, there is a clearance or space A between the cross member 4 and the bottom tube 2 of the condenser C, through which a part of incoming air passes, resulting in a corresponding decrease in effect of heat release of the condenser C.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a heat exchanger which has more improved efficiency of heat exchange.